


Name

by fringeperson



Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Old Fic, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Ritsuka finds where his name is on himself and Soubi, and is possessive.~Originally posted in '11
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Name

“Loveless," Ritsuka said softly, tracing a finger softly over the word that was written upon his lower lip. It had appeared there during the night he supposed, as it hadn't been there when he was brushing his teeth last night, and Soubi would have said something if he'd seen it.

He tilted his head to the side as he considered. The other teams had little catch-phrases or something that they would say when they initiated battle with them. It was a little cheesy, but words were powerful in the spell battles.

"For the world did not love us, so we shall not love the world..." he mused, then smiled slightly and nodded. It was accurate for both him and Soubi. "No one else deserves our love." He'd come to understand that, as broken as Soubi had been by the other people who had known him before, the man was beginning to heal, and truly was devoted to him. Even more than Seimei now.

"Ritsuka?"

"Soubi," Ritsuka answered in a soft hum, turning away from his bathroom mirror to go out into his room. There was his fighter, his Soubi, standing there just inside the curtain of his window. "Come here," he ordered softly. "I want to see something."

Soubi obeyed instantly. Simple orders like that, in the presence of Ritsuka, he was willing to obey without question, even with a smile.

Ritsuka pulled Soubi down to sit on the bed, leaning up and pulling the man down so that they were of a height with each other, which they couldn't be while standing. Ritsuka was still growing, but he wasn't as tall as Soubi yet. It would probably only be one more year though.

Ritsuka studied Soubi's face closely, memorising every feature before letting himself examine the man's lips, and with a very small smile of his own, he dragged his thumb across those lips that were so fond of kissing him, especially when they had first met, and that he had finally begun to enjoy the taste of.

"It's there," he said with satisfaction before looking up at Soubi's eyes.

"What is?" Soubi asked, confused in that endearing, amused-ish way he had that Ritsuka, for all that he was younger, thought was as adorable as Soubi said his ears and tail were.

"My name on your lips," Ritsuka answered in a whisper, brushing his own lips against Soubi's in satisfaction, though not kissing Soubi yet as he smiled. "It makes sense I guess, with how much we kiss. Your lips are mine."

Soubi smiled at that too, and closed the breath of a gap that was between them, kissing Ritsuka after that teasing little conversation.


End file.
